24 stories for Christmas
by LxLight4ever
Summary: Hey guys. this month I decided to do drabbles on Death Note and this for 24 days. do not be afraid to make proposals to me but I am sure that 12 of these chapters will be L x Light. :) it can be anything : little story, parody of a song, one shot... wirh pairing's different.
1. Charatheres

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 ** _«_** _ **Charactheres**_ ** _»_**

* * *

L Lawliet : 26

Light Yagami : 19

Mihael Kheel : 17

Mail Jeevas : 16

Nate River : 13

Souchiro Yagami : 45

Sachiko Yagami : 42

Misa Amane : 18

Sayu Yagami : 18

Souchi Aizawa : 38

Tota Matsuda : 21

Kanzo Mogi : 34

Hideki Ide : 36

Ryuk : Unknow

Rem : Unknow

Ukita : 29

Tierry Morello : 41

Merrie Kenwood : 34

Kyosuke Higuchi : 47

Reji Namikawa : 33

Takeshi Ooi : 52

Masahiko Kida : 48

Arayoshi Hatori : 35

Surugu Shimura : 38

Eiichi Takahashi : 50

Shingo Mido : 36

Always After : 20

Beyond Birtday : 27

Raye Pember : 41

Naomi Misora : 36


	2. 01, 12, 2017 (the mission)

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 ** _Aiber x Wedy_**

* * *

Tierry Morello and Merrie Kenwood was in a difficult position. The thieving woman still seemed reluctant to give up the mission, but now that she was in front of her computer, she could not go back. _What a job shit !_

The dark room, in which his colleague was, had security surveillance cameras. The infrared cameras could detect the slightest movement and if his colleague made the slightest sudden gesture, a shot of electricity will come knocked out, ending his career.

A man spoke to him in his ear. "Merrie, relax you please."

Wedy, her alias, tried to relax, but she could not, especially if the meter at the bottom of her screen was slowly and dangerously close to zero. Aiber had been in the room for over 25 minutes and he had to make his way without making a sudden movement while holding the treasure in his hand.

When Aiber appeared on the screen telling Wedy, she cracked the latest security cameras and turned it off. When a beep sounded on the other side, she was relieved. "Go Aiber ! Go for it, you only have 2 minutes !" Aiber started to run. Not only for his life but also for his family.

After several minutes that seemed endless, Aiber and Wedy were back at the HQ of the Task Force.

"Did you have it ?"

Aiber gave the treasure to the strangely pale man who looked like a panda. Wedy, relieved but angry about this mission, said, "Above All, do not thank us, Ryuzaki you asshole!"

"Thank you Aiber, thank you Wedy for this wonderful wedding cake, I'm 98% sure Light will like it."

The burglar and the thief promised that it was the last time he had robbed a bakery especially if it was the most famous in the whole country. But at the same time, they would do anything to make the wedding of the world's greatest detective a success.


	3. 02, 12, 2017 (wanted near : 1)

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 **Matt x Mello x Near (1)**

* * *

He was tired of being ignored. Every day it was the same thing, when the first was not playing with his video games, he had to be ignored by the other who did not stop to eat chocolate. How many times does he get paid attention? Not enough to give him at least a look.

At Wammy's House, a tension had appeared since L and Kira had become lovers. One day, he had heard Mello aka Mihael Kheel say, "You see, Matt, even our worst enemies can become our lover, couples can be done even in the worst conditions."

At these words, the redhead named Mail Jeevas had raised his head to his 'best friend' and smiled at him. "What you can be stupid, Mello."

Since that day, Mello and Matt were together more than ever before. One day, he had hoped that his 'best rival' would do at least something to him. He had taken 50% of Mello's chocolates and had hidden the tablets in one of the robots he had built in the image of his model, L aka Lawliet.

He had missed his plan. Mello had not even tried to find his chocolates. On the contrary, he was eating even less chocolate than before. It was really not in his habits.

So today, he had decided to break through this mystery. Why did Mello and Matt often hang out together? Why does not Mello search for the 50% chocolate bars that were missing from his collection? Why did Matt, who used to ask for a video game a week, only do it every month now?

He waited impatiently for the evening before starting his plan. He wished he had not got there but it was with one of his favorite 'toys' that he prepared to go out in the darkness of the night. At midnight, he finally left his room, his heart accelerated the beats in his chest...

.

He arrived at Mello's room and listened to the door. "Mh, Mihael." He jumped at the agreement of his moans and other noises that made the two men. "Mail... Oh fuck- Mail ! Deeper."

"Whatever you like, my chocolate princess."

He slowly opened the door and saw that the two men were lying on the bed, naked. He shivered and fled into the night with his toy in his hand.

The next morning, when one of the nannies to the house went to wake up all the genius in the rooms, she saw that the room of the first L successors was not in his room but that there was just one letter.

 _I'm sorry,_

 _Near._

Nate River, had left Wammy's House, heart breaking. The reason ? Nobody knew it...


	4. 03, 12, 2017 (weeding : 1)

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 ** _L x Light x Misa (1)_**

* * *

The day of the wedding had finally arrived for Light and L. Curiously, the bride hid her face with the veil of her dress. Light had seen that 'L' was taking his distance with him this day but he did not care. He was so sure to marry his beautiful bride.

After months on 'Kira's' case, L, the big detective had confessed these feelings to his suspect and Light could not end himself killing this man. That's how soon after, he had confessed everything to Rem, telling him that Misa would not be in danger but that she absolutely had to return her notebook.

.

The fake 'L' was standing in front of his mirror. A little blonde was doing her best to hide her head "Just a few minutes Rem, and Light will finally be mine." The shinigami sighed at that tone. She hoped Misa would soon forget her boyfriend because she knew he would not make her happy, but it was a waste of time. In addition to showing hatred towards the detective, she thought that the day they got married, she would take her place.

And that day had finally arrived. Misa motioned to Rem, "You have to leave, if you stay near me, Light will know that it was me and not L that he would marry, my plan can not fail." Rem left reluctantly and headed for the house where L was held prisoner. She told herself that the only way to stop this marriage was to take the real bride to the altar near the ex-killer.

The music began.

[Misa Amane] :

 _This day is going to be perfect_  
 _The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small_  
 _Everyone will gather 'round_  
 _Say "I look lovely in my gown"_  
 _I finally managed to neutralize this freak detective !_

[L Lawliet] :

L on his side woke up. He was chained to a bed in his usual clothes. He looked at the time and date on a TV screen : 7 Juliet. He had a blow to the head. Today was his wedding day. He remembered that the day before, he had gone to nightclub with Misa, Matt, Mello, Matsuda and Mogi buried his boy life. But apparently, because he was drunk for home, it was Misa that he had accompanied her. Misa took the opportunity to tie her up somewhere while she married Light.

 _This day was going to be perfect_  
 _The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small_  
 _Fell in love with my suspect_  
 _With him, I had any regrets_  
 _I just hope to stop this marriage just in time…_

[Misa] :

Misa checked one last time that she had not forgotten anything.

 _I care about all my Light_  
 _I don't like the diferent cake_

She approached a table where a cheesecake, given by Watari, was sitting. She took the cake plate and sent it to the wall. _But, I would make the effort to eat them_

 _Because my Light is so beautiful_  
 _I'll want us to be together_  
 _The truth it's that I found it first_

Misa had stolen Matsuda's gun. For a moment, the policeman was in love with the young model, but she did not like him. In fact, on the other hand, she uses Matsuda like as Light to use it. And began to go out at Watari's arm while playing the detective.

 _No I do not like doing this_  
 _In my heart he is a prisoner_  
 _I remain sûre that I will soon to kill Lawliet_

Misa insisted on L's real name. Even though she had given the notebook back to her boyfriend, she could not kill him by heart attack. That's why when she gets home, she'll point the rifle at the detective and shoot him.

[L] :

In a house, L broke free from his chains. Fortunately, he was thin enough to pass through chains or bars.

 _I must escape before it's too late_  
 _Find a way to save the day_  
 _Amane, I will not lying if I say_  
 _"You are a crazy woman very scary_  
 _Light, with you, will be not happy_  
 _How do you claim to know love without knowing it ?"_

He went out of his room quickly. He was very weak and tried to open it. The door was locked.

 _For I oh so love the groom_  
 _All my thoughts he does consume_

The door finally gave way.

 _Oh, Light Yagami, I'll be there very soon_

"Ah ! Somebody help ?!" L failed to fall off the cliff but a pair of hands caught him. "Huh ?" L looked up and was surprised when he saw Rem "hurry up !" Removed L into his hands and headed for the church where the bells began to ring.

[Misa] :

 _It's going to work !_ On her side, Misa slowly entered the driveway. A smile on his lips and his face still hidden.

 _Finally this moment has arrived_  
 _For me be married with my Kira_

L saw the church nearby but Rem began to weaken. She put the detective on the ground to catch her breath "Keep going without me, stop Misa but do not hurt her."

[L] :

L ran the best he is. Fortunately for him, the wedding was only a few minutes from where he was. But his heart broke. Were it to arrive on time before Light told to the fake L 'I do.' **DONG DONG DONG**

 _Oh, the wedding i'll be to late_

He looked at the belfry thinking of Light. Misa smiled at her boyfriend behind his veil but he could not quite see.

 _He'll end up marrying a fake_  
 _Light Yagami will be…_

L collapsed to the ground. It's too late...

[Misa] :

Misa, all merry, sang softly so that Light would not hear it.

 _…he's mine, all mine._

Lawliet pushed the door open, startling everyone in the assembly. Light turned to 'the intruder' and was surprised to see his true lover. Clothes ragged, face covered with blue. "L ?!" Light turned to the bride and lifted the veil.

"Misa?! What's fucking hell wrong with you ?!"

Rem intervenes. Only members of the Task Force could hear the shinigami. "Misa, stop pretending you love Light, he never loved you."

Misa took her revolver and pointed the detective. Everyone in the assembly retains his repentance "Light, I love you, I have always loved you from the depths of my heart." She glanced at the detective and then said, "If I have to kill him for you to be mine then I'll do it."

Misa pressed the PAN trigger and Light ran to her lover "No, L !"

* * *

Lol i'm so bored. Thank you very much for this idea MNLMFangirl. :)


	5. 04, 12, 2017 (L meet the Yagami : 1)

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 **Souchiro x Sachiko , L x Light (1)**

* * *

To celebrate the 20 years of marriage, Souchiro had prepared a nice surprise for his wife. 20 years of marriage and their couple was still strong. Despite the worries of life and the fact that he was the chief of the Japanese police working the Kira affair, Souchiro only came home very little and when he did, Sachiko was always there waiting for him as if she waited for him at the end of the day.

But a guilt had invaded the policeman's heart. And tonight he had decided to make this surprise, an invitation in a restaurant. Souchiro had said to his wife it's few words "Put on your 31, sweetheart, we're going out tonight."

.

Souchiro and Sachiko Yagami had arrived at a luxurious 5-star restaurant where there was the best dish available anywhere in Japan. Sachiko was delighted with this dinner. Souchiro thought he was twenty years younger.

Everything was calm and the atmosphere was happy until Madam Yagami's gaze focused on a familiar face that she recognized directly, "Honey, look, it's Light."

The police chief turned around and saw his son laughing with another person. It did not take him long to recognize the other person. Light leaned gently to the other person's face and kissed him.

His perfect son laughed with this other person. The person was a pale corpse that would have been found at the bottom of the sea, he was a fan of candy and was a mental patient of insomnia. How Light Yagami, who believed so perfect can hang out with such a... zombie. What's more, a man who was 8 years older than his son...

Souchiro leaped from his chair and walked towards the lovers. He took the other person's arm "I can know what you're doing here with my son... Ryuzaki."

Light was surprised the first time but he thought quickly when he saw that his father was going to hit his lover. "Daddy ! Stop !"

Sachiko join the small group. Souchiro was so shaken by this event that he had forgotten his wife. "Honey, Light, calm down."

Souchiro glanced at the other tables and saw that everyone was looking at them. His hand was still on the detective's shirt.

Light took L's hand, begging his father, "Papa, I'm going to explain everything to you, but please, calm down and sit down first."

For Souchiro, it would be the longest night he would ever be given.


	6. 05, 12, 2017 (Aizawa's second daughter)

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 _ **Aizawa and Matsuda**_

* * *

The young police officer, Matsuda, quickly went into the office and addressed everyone "Guys, that's it... Aizawa just had a second little girl."

Everyone ignored the policeman who was always happy. Several investigators focused on various reports on the Kira case and re-checked any clues as to whether "Kira" had really disappeared. Tsuki, one of the policemen who was suspicious of L, looked on the internet to find out if he had any traces of the criminal. Several times a day, the 'Kira' site received hundreds of messages 'Kira, kill all criminals. Please.' 'Where are you, Kira ?' and one of the best 'Kira, Kami-sama, come back.'

In order not to lose his joy Matsuda ignore other people and went to the hospital. After all, Aizawa had just had a second baby girl but the first one was just learning to talk and it would be a good opportunity to teach her the new name of her little sister.

.

When Matsuda arrived in Aizawa's wife's room, his wife was sleeping while Aizawa watched her daughter complement her 'new' little sister, fascinated by this strange creature.

Aizawa saw Matsuda and raised his head, beckoning. "Hi Matsuda."

"Hi Aizawa, happy to see you." Matsuda smiled happily as Mariko leaped towards the policeman and clung to his jacket "Ancle, Touta." Matsuda took Mariko in his arms and stroked his head "Hello Mariko."

Aizawa saw the big package that Matsuda had brought for his wife "Ma-Matsuda... he really did not need to."

Mariko played with a few locks on the young policeman's hair. "Hey, come on... we're never too generous to spoil a woman who has just suffered by giving birth to the most wonderful thing on earth."

"A license plate?" Aizawa tried to laugh with his fatigue.

"No silly, a baby of course?"

The two men laughed without the little Mariko knowing what that meant.

"And if not, could you choose for the name of your new daughter?"

Aizawa shook her head "No, still not, doctors are getting impatient."

Mariko tapped her hands and pointed to her sister's fingers "Kira."

The two policemen jumped at the agreement of that name. "Mariko, where did you hear that name?"

"At school, dad." She smiled, very happy to have given her sister a name "At school, the teache said Kira was a nice guy and he saved people like Superman, so I think Kira is good for my new sister... since she's saving mom. "

Matsuda scratched the back of her head as Mariko jumped into the room, softly humming the new name she had found for her sister "Well, I think Kira is a little ... too big."

Aizawa jumped from her chair "Marika!"

"Heh ?"

Aizawa carried her daughter in her arms "Bravo, Mariko, you've found a name for your little sister, I'm proud of you."

Matsuda pointed at Ben and me then? but instead of waiting for the answer, he hurried to the maternity ward and reported the news to the doctor.

In the room Mariko saw the disappearance of Matsuda "Daddy, where's ancle Touta?"

"I don't know." Aizawa turned to the big package that Matsuda had brought. He unpacked the gift and saw a big teddy bear. Mariko tapped on the baby's jar "Look Marika, ancle Matsuda gave you a big bear." The baby twittered.


	7. 06, 12, 2017 (Detective vs Bimbo)

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 **L vs Misa**

* * *

Not a day goes by without one person annoying the other. They were at war to win the heart of one person.

.

One day, the man had emptied the girl's account. She had felt so humiliated that she had a depression.

Another day, the girl had replaced a very sweet cheesecake with a salty cheesecake.

One day the man had brought men to the girl's apartment, threatening to rape her.

Another day, the girl had arrange a wedding. Just for her and her 'real' lover.

One day, the man had come out of the press articles, recalling the death of the girl's parents.

Another day, the girl had destroyed the 'private parts' of her lover, thinking that the pervert would stop 'jumping his boyfriend'.

One day, the man had replaced the dresses 'lolita Gothic' by 'gay sadomasochistic' outfit.

Another day, the girl had spoiled the romantic dinner of her lover with the guy by showing herself in sexy outfit in front of paparazzi.

.

And then finally the main concerned was tired of seeing the war between the two. He glanced darkly as their cup of coffee indicated

' _Light Yagami did everything wrong_ '

' _Raito Yagami did nothing wrong_ '

and his ' _Not Kira_ '

He slammed his fist on the table, "I'm really fed up with both of you." He turned to the girl, "Misa, I do not love you and I will never love you, how many times will I have to tell you again before it gets into your crazy little fangirl head." Then he turned to his lover, "And Lawliet, you play Misa's game perfectly, you look like a kid, I love your childishness, you know it, but I have tired of seeing you like that, grow a little. "

He prepared to leave when he turned around, "I'm going home." "Lawliet, when you decide to stop playing with my nerves and concentrate on me rather than on Misa, you'll know where to find me."

...

"The war is not finish, Amane "

"I agree, Ryuzaki !"


	8. 07, 12, 2017 (The Life Note)

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 _ **Ukita , Naomi, Raye , L , Watari**_

* * *

To kill someone by heart attack, it's easy with the Death Note. But if someone wants to bring someone back to life, how will they do it ?

There is a way to bring someone back alive. The first is a voodoo ritual, which require various accessories. The second is that someone exchanges some parts of their body for a person to live. And the third, the most ridiculous idea ever invented in the world by Lawliet fans addicted to drugs, is a... Life Note.

But is there really this Life Note ? This can be considered as an urban legend created by the Internet. Or it can be just a farce, made by Gothic teenagers who believe in eternal life.

Or maybe it really exists ?

In this world, many people are asking questions about the Life Note, but only one person holds the true answer.

Her name is Yoko Maki, a very ugly girl that no one was paying attention to. But this little girl, was actually a goddess who could bring a person back to life thanks to his Life Note. However, you can only bring back the person you love IF you are worthy of the merit.

The goddess Yoko, was transformed every day into a very ugly little girl. If people judged her, they were not worthy of the beggar to bring a person back to life.

Yoko, wore a schoolbag every day. She went to earth and sat in a public place where many people would judge her. She had her Life Note in her binder, was wearing dirty clothes and worn shoes.

As the years went by, only 5 people offered help to the ugly little girl. Hirokazu Ukita, and fiancés Naomi Misora and Raye Pember.

Who was the last two ?

In the case of the Japanese murderer, Kira, it was Quillish Wammy, who thought that the ugly girl was an orphan and her 'son' L Lawliet, who had not paid attention to the outward appearance but rather who had looked at the inner beauty, who had taken pity on her.

To keep these good people alive, Yoko had written their name in his Life Note when the famous killer this world Kira was no longer alive.

The Lawliet had to watch Kira die with his own eyes, but he could not bring himself to see his true love, Light Yagami die and go doom himself into nothingness. That's why once brought back to life, Lawliet had begged the goddess to bring Light back and give her a second chance.

Because of his loving kindness and kindness (and especially when L had offered him a candy), Yoko inscribed the name of Light in his Life Note, modifying various things in his memory while separating two souls into one body.

Kira's spirit and Misa's soul was in Mû to Ryuk's side, but the real Light Yagami had been taken to Lawliet's side.

The two lovers had explained everything, finding each other just like when it was the Yotsuba affair. Yoko continued her 'mission' around the world, Ukita found herself a girlfriend, Raye and Naomi organized a beautiful wedding, forgiving Light, and Watari retired while continuing to care for the children of Wammy's House with Roger.


	9. 08, 12, 2017 (L meet the Yagami : 2)

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 **Souchiro x Sachiko , L x Light (2)**

* * *

"Dad, you have to understand that people are not perfect, yes, I know I lied to you. But did i not work hard enough at school to decide my sexuality ?"

Souchiro's mouth fell as Sachiko and Lawliet chatted outside, laugh together.

"I love Ryuzaki. No, I love L Lawliet."

"He..."

"He told me his real name, dad, he told me he trusted me..."

Souchiro thought back to the memories before. How could his son fall in love upon such an odd guy who claimed to be the world-renowned detective ?

"And if you want to know everything about dad, yes we did it."

Souchiro looked like a statue at the words of his son.

"Yes you heard me, I did it WITH HIM, I had my ass fucked by the detective's dick that you knew, and I liked it."

"Li..Light... do you use at least one protection ?"

Light hesitated before replying "Of... Of course..."

Souchiro got up and walked to the exit but Light called him "Dad ?"

"Yes, Light ?"

Light shook "Please... L... Do not hit him..." He paused "I... I really like him... And I'm proud to be gay, dad. But please, dad... I really like L, I need you more than anything in the world and... "

"And ?"

"And I intend to ask him to marry me..."


	10. 09, 12, 2017 (wanted near : 2)

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 _ **Matt x Mello x Near (2)**_

* * *

 _Ding Dong_

Sayu Yagami came out of her room and went to open the door of her apartment. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find a little boy all white, carrying a robot and a box of puzzle in hand. She recognized the face. It was the 'little brother' of Light's lover.

"Near... What are you doing here ? What happened to you?"

Near not answered and collapsed in tears on the doorstep. Sayu invited him in and went to make him a hot drink. When she returned to the living room, Near was still crying loudly, hugging her toy against her chest.

Sayu, as sweet and gentle as she is, handed her a cup of hot chocolate to the boy. She sat down next to him and stroked his back. "Come on, it'll be okay, you'll calm down, and then you'll tell me everything that happened, okay?"

Near nodded, took the cup and sipped. After 5 minutes, he had calmed down. He turned to the girl.

"Sayu-san, I know it's pretty difficult like that but could you host me for a little while? Not a lot but it's just a story of a few days. If L wonders where I am said, explain the situation. And only him, your brother may be, but only him. "

"You do not want to explain to me what's going on..."

"No, I can not for the moment, but if L come here and ask me, I promise to explain everything."

Sayu went to the laundry room and returned a few seconds later with a bed cover, a pillow and a set of pajamas.

"You can take this, and do not worry about the inconvenience, I already planned to take this for the day when Oni-chan will sleep at my place."

"Thank you very much, Sayu-nee-san."

Sayu smiled back.

...

At Wammy's House, several children were shocked by the missing of L, Nate River's first successors. Some guards wondered how he could have escaped without anyone noticing that the orphanage grid was squeaking loudly.

He had landed in England to find clues. He went to Near's room and found nothing suspicious. All there was was the letter.

Light arrived in the room, having finished questioning the staff of the orphanage. "I look everywhere he used to go, no trace of him."

He put his thumb on his teeth. It was not good. After Beyond go on with Always, it was Nate's turn to drop the estate. "You have to search the whole perimeter, God knows what could have happened to him."

Light will be his boyfriend in his arms "I'm sure we'll find him..."

"I hope so..."

xxx

Mello, for his part, was not worried. He did not care whether this little albino died or not. Now that Near was gone from Wammy's House, he could do anything to impress his model.

He took one of those chocolate bars with a sneer. Matt lit a cigarette and stared at his lover. "You do not seem too worried about Near's disappearance."

"Oh, I'm laughing my ass! That was to be expected... My plan was just as planned."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Just As Planned ?! What do you mean ?"

"Do not blame me, Matt, but I wanted to sleep with you just to break the heart of this kind of neutral Snow White, and it took him a while to leave."

The redhead left his cigarette in the air "Explain."

"I was tired of being the second in the competition to be the successor of L. Can I e-matter what I did to impress him, I could never get past him. I started slowly not to pay attention to him anymore, I pretended I was alone, and when I heard that L had taken the heart of the Japanese murderer, Kira, I did everything to make sure that both of us Let's be together, he was always behind me or somewhere else watching me, but I did not know his presence, I hated him, but I knew he was falling in love with me, I fell on his diary one day and to break his spirits, I burned him in the fire, and then he only had to sleep with you to completely undo hi-"

 **Slap**

Mello was tipped to the side by Matt "You asshole... YOU USED ME ?!"

"Matt..."

"Fuck your mom bitch, I knew he loved you too, but he made me promise not to tell you anything ... Near you loved him, in fact, to us 3 we are L. But you, like a whore... Do you think about the consequences that it would bring if Near fell into the wrong hands ? Do you have a single idea of what will happen to him if he dies ?"

" ... "

"I did not say anything to L for the moment, but it will be soon." Near wanted to make sure that all three of us formed a trio of lovers and you ... You used me just to drive him away. he's moral was already very low since he was very shy and had lost his only father in a war to get a cure for a rare disease and you dare to add more. He loved you sincerely and you, me and L were the only people who allowed him to fight for life, and you chased him out of Wammy's House just because he was bored, you're really worse than Kira, Mihael !"

"Mail..." Mello tried to get close to Matt **SLAP** but Matt slapped him even harder than the first time.

"SON OF BITCH !"


	11. 10, 12, 2017 (L's first successors)

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 **Always After x Beyond Birthday**

* * *

Abandoning the estate of L was not easy, Always was well aware. Beyond, the second successor on the list, was not keen on the idea that he was forced to follow in the footsteps of the detective, all being stressed by learning the basics of the trades.

Always had nearly killed herself several times and most of the time he was close to death. Beyond had almost lost him. One day, when Always had dropped her chair to hang himself, he had gotten tired. Beyond had rushed into Roger's office with Always, who had some strings on his neck, and said at the tutor of Wammy's House, "I'm fed up with this pressure, Roger." If Always dies because of stress of this bastard detective, there will be consequences. "

Roger, frightened by the bloody eyes of Beyond, had to respect the decision of the two lovers.

One week later, Always and Beyond had left Wammy's House. The smell of chilli and jam was a little lacking to the orphans. Most people, including Matt, Mello and Near, used to smell like hot peppers when Always was around and smelling of jam when Beyond was walking around.

Always and Beyond had set together up an apartment. Always worked as a secretary in a wedding dress confession society and Beyond was a cook in a very posh restaurant. And the worst part is that he loved holding a 16 cm knife in his hand and making some jam or syrup-based stuff in his dishes.

But from time to time, Always and Beyond sent a letter to Wammy's House, explaining the situation to them saying they were happy now. In a few days they received a letter from Wammy's House, and Roger brought them news of the successors of the grand detective.

Beyond and Always were living in Los Angeles and they had a wedding after two years of relationship.


	12. 11, 12, 2017 (Shinigami : God of Death)

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 _ **Ryuk and Sidhos vs Rem and Jealous**_

* * *

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die. [...] If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. [...] The human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell [...] After the user of a Death Note dies, the place they go to is Mû (nothingness)."

Reitaro and Shingo thought it was a legend, a myth. They had found the funny notebooks and did not think about the consequences of the acts. Few human names were written in the notebook. Reitaro and Shingo were preparing to celebrate the new year. They quietly rolled the music on the road and sang together ignorantly that they were driving in the opposite direction.

"Damo, hey. Baby ! Oshiri, Fouly fouly, baby. Yakese Shumaré. Amotè !"

Reitaro ne vis pas la voiture en face de lui. Il ne se rendis compte qu'en attendant le klakson de l'autre voiture.

 **Crrriii CRASH Bang**

Rakka and Genkishi, on the other hand, had celebrated New Year's Eve with friends. The other two best friends, who had also picked up and used a notebook, were quietly driving down the road when a lighthouse flash came on in the night. Rakka tried to kick the side but the car slipped into a ravine. The other car also plunged into the void.

The next day, the newspapers said : "4 adults died in a car accident, the cause of death was ignored because it was noted that an alcohol test on the passengers of the vehicle, the drivers were good to drive The road, being clear this morning, was also a mystery, there was not the slightest trace of a wild animal or ice on the more information... "

.

At Mû, the 4 adults who had used the Death Note had turned into Shinigamis. People did not know why they were in this place. Moreover, their memories had been erased.

2747 years later, Ryuk dropped his Death Note into the world of humans, tired of this place he considered boring. That's how Kira was born and a few years later, Ryuk welcomed Kira's spirit into nothingness. Kira, like the other shinigamis, did not remember her old life. And that's why one day he visited Ryuk, giving him an apple and asking him to tell his story.


	13. 12, 12, 2017 (the paparazzi student)

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 **Yamamoto**

* * *

A student wearing a Japanese school uniform was standing in front of the long queue. He would soon leave his country. "All the passengers of flight 125 to Paris asked him to board the door DN13."

 _I easily exceed all limits when I begin_

 _I consume a lot, the goal is to feel things_

 _So I go over and I like to make tons, it's irritates_

 _brave people full of reason who respect the limits_

Yamamoto was starting to check in for the flight. He knew that one day he would return to Japan to see his family, his friends, or the best student in the school, Light Yagami.

 _And I do not to dream I know when I'll stop,_

 _I will leave Paris,_

 _I know after I'll pay for it_

 _Yes I will pay for it_

Yamamoto did not regret leaving. He had an interest in waiting longer to be able to return to Japan. He knew he had done a lot of stupidity / prank before leaving

 _I exceeded the limits readily, easily_

 _Yeah I exceed the limits without a problem of epic_

He knew that when he returned, everyone would hunt him down. It was a possibility. He had photographed Light Yagami with a weird guy who bore the same name as Hideki Ryuga's famous star. He had forced the door of Misa Amane's apartment and photographed her naked in the shower. He had surprised Sayu Yagami, Kyomi Takada and Yuri Shinmayanu to do pole dancing at a strip club. And finally he had surprised Honda Asako, a girl with glasses, fucking with another student in the bathroom of the school. All photos had been posted on the internet from a computer that would have used only once.

 _And I do not dream I know when I'll stop_

 _I'm leaving Paris, I know after I'll pay for it_

 _I'll pay for it_

 _I will find myself in prison_

 _I will break pebbles in Japan_

Yamamoto began to swing his hips, looking forward to getting on the plane and taking off for Europe. Maybe he will not come back. His ticket was for a one-way ticket.

 _And I do not dream I know when I'll stop_

 _I'm leaving Paris, I know after I'll pay_

.

 _I exceeded the limits, easily, largely_

 _When I start, I finish the work properly_

 _I consume obviously as much liquid as possible_

 _And sometimes even solid fleshy, well embedding_

Yamamoto thought he was going to have a lot of alcohol on the plane. His work had been rewarded since people knew some little truth. But this truth, he was going to pay on his return. Sayu and Takada would like to cut it first and the final shot might be for Light and the man looking at panda and raven haired. _And I do not dream I know when I'll stop_

 _I'm leaving Paris, I know after I'll pay_

 _And I do not dream I know when I'll stop_

 _I'm leaving Paris, I know after I'll pay_

 _And I do not dream I know when I'll stop_

 _I'm leaving Paris, I know after I'll pay for it_

 _Ho I will pay all this..._

 _so I go, give me that fucking money ?_


	14. 13, 12, 2017 (weeding : 2)

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 _ **L x Light x Misa (2)**_

* * *

Matsuda stood in front of Lawliet and protected the detective with his body.

"Ouch."

Matsuda was shot in the arm while Light remained frozen on the spot. The whole assembly screamed with terror. Misa had a real revolver.

Rem readied his book and took a pen in his hand "Misa, if you continue to be like that, I would have to kill you, Jealous, my friend, made me promise to always protect you, but if you go beyond the limits so I see myself obliged to arrest you myself. "


	15. 14, 12, 2017 (L meeet the Yagami : 3)

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 **Souchiro x Sachiko , L x Light (3)**

* * *

"I can not believe that my own son is gay, I've never seen him go out with girls, but there ... I'm so happy for him, he could not have come across better than you."

Lawliet listened to the woman speak for a while. If it would have been anyone else, L would have ignored the hundreds of compliments that Sachiko was telling him and would not have been paying attention but tonight he had Light's parents who have to judge him whether or not their son was worthy to go out with him. And considering how Sachiko complimented Light and L's relationship and the fact that she said she had 'never seen her son so happy about his life' was a big first. It succeeds the blessing of the mother of Light, it will soon be the turn of his father. And L would doubt that the director of the Japanese police is happy with this relationship.

He had remembered that Souchiro Yagami had been in an extreme mood during Kira's investigation. Destroing SakuraTv's doors with an armored truck during his fatigue, asking to be in a cell and come out with his son, pretending to shoot Light for a false performance and protecting Wedy from a target bullet when Higuchi had entered SakuraTv to see the Matsuda visa.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sachiko who took him in his arms and kissed him on his forehead "Welcome to the family..."

"Lawliet."

"Welcome to the familly, Lawliet."

"Thank you."

Sachiko watched the orange sunset "So Lawliet... what are you doing in life ?"

"I am a famous world-renowned private detective, Ms. Yagami."

"Ah, and are you happy with Light, I mean ... Is everything going really well between you two, you do not need nothing ?"

"No, Mrs. Yagami, everything is fine."

"Do you protect yourself when you do it?"

In the silence of L, Sachiko saw that he was embarrassed. She opened the bag she was carrying and took out a small box of condoms "Hold on."

L gaped at the attitude of this lady.

"I had originally thought of reviving the flame of my youth with that, but now I know I would have no more use of it, that's no longer my age."

"Mrs Yagami..."

"Please, call me 'stepmother'." They were both laughing before Souchiro came out of the restaurant fixing L, accompanied by Light behind him.


	16. 15, 12, 2017 (the date) don't read

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 _ **L x Light**_

* * *

Dans un coin d'une pièce éclairée, un homme pâle au visage de panda s'accrocha au mur. Il n'avait pas d'échappatoire. L'autre homme en face de lui brandissait un vêtements particulier dans la main, l'air menaçant "Please, L. Met ceci."

"Light-kun, j'ai déjà fait l'effort de changer de vetements, tu ne peux pas m'obliger à mettre cet horreur sur moi."

Light s'avança vers son amant encore plus près tandis que L recula."

(15 DECEMBER IN PROGRESS)


	17. 16, 12, 2017 (wanted near : 3) don

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 **Matt x Mello x Near (3)**

* * *

(16 DECEMBER IN PROGRESS)


	18. 17, 12, 2017 (little girls) don't read

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 _ **Sayu and Misa**_

* * *

(17 DECEMBER IN PROGRESS)


	19. 18, 12, 2017 (unknow) don't read

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 **C**

* * *

(18 DECEMBER IN PROGRESS)


	20. 19, 12, 2017 (unknow) don't read

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 ** _Unknow_**

* * *

(19 DECEMBER IN PROGRESS)


	21. 20, 12, 2017 (unknow) don't read

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 **Unknow**

* * *

(20 DECEMBER IN PROGRESS)


	22. 21, 12, 2017 (unknow) don't read

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 _ **Unknow**_

* * *

(21 DECEMBER IN PROGRESS)


	23. 22, 12, 2017 (unknow) don't read

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 **Unknow**

* * *

(22 DECEMBER IN PROGRESS)


	24. 23, 12, 2017 (unknow) don't read

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine (no really ?)

* * *

 ** _Unknow_**

* * *

(23 DECEMBER IN PROGRESS)


	25. 24, 12, 2017 (unknow) dont read

Disclai- (oh shut up fuck, we know )

* * *

 **Lawliet x Light , Mail x Mihael x Nate , Always x Beyond**

* * *

Noël était là, il était enfin arrivé dans tout les pays du monde. Dans un jet privé, quelques personnes stressaient au

(24 DECEMBRE IN PROGRESSING)


End file.
